Monsters
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: We are the monsters underneath your bed- or maybe I am the only monster. Bellatrix-centred; slight angst with a dash of Bellamort (if you squint). COMPLETE


_**Title:**__ Monsters_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__October 13, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ We are the monsters underneath your bed- or maybe I am the only monster. Bellatrix-centred; slight angst with a dash of Bellamort (if you squint)._

_**Warnings: **None, really. Some minor swearing and that's about it..._

_**Author's Notes: **__Perhaps next time inspiration strikes at three in the morning I will skip the song that's started playing and go back to sleep. Maybe curse my inability to sleep without music. But this time, I got up and wrote a Bellatrix-themed story. The tense of the whole thing is erratic and there's no dialogue. I've never written anything like this before, but I'm please nonetheless._

_It's based off of Monsters by Matchbook Romance, and Bellatrix is a monster in many ways, so the title seems appropriate, but that could just be sleep deprivation speaking. Please read and review if you like or have helpful advice- the author could use all the help she can get!_

XXXXXX

We are the monsters underneath your bed- or maybe I am the only monster. But being a monster is fun; it's my only escape from a dreary life of boredom. I don't have to think about anything but what I want, and no one tells me no because they're all afraid. All but one. And so I follow him, and I'll follow him forever, and ever and ever, and do anything he asks or needs because he is the only one who understands.

He is my master.

And when the Potter boy makes him disappear, I go after the only people who I can access who might know where my master has disappeared.

But the Longbottoms- the damn Longbottoms- they don't crack. Well, their sanity certainly does, but they never give away Dumbledore's secrets and I curse them throughly for refusing to tell me and for being so Gryffindor.

I go to Azkaban after that.

But the dementors aren't so bad. They supposedly drive you crazy. But everyone already called me crazy, so perhaps they can't break what's already _broken_.

My cousin gets thrown into prison shortly after that.

They say he's a death eater and betrayed Lily and James Potter. But he never got the mark. He was never one of us. He was an utter disgrace to the name Black. And I know he's innocent. And I know if he'd gotten a proper trial with Verasiterium, the rest of the wizarding world would know too.

And I just find it so damn _funny_ that the so-called Light side could imprison someone without a proper trial that for the first few days after Sirius Black is thrown in prison, I just laugh and laugh and _laugh_.

At least the death eaters never threw someone in hell for betrayals (regardless if they were imagined or not). No, we were merciful enough to simply kill traitors. A short torture session, perhaps, but never for more than a day did we torture someone. (Aside from it getting boring, we had _standards_.) And so then, I swore that I'd do the proper thing by my cousin (_only_ because he was my cousin) and one day I'd kill him.

It was a long time before anything broke the monotony of jail- my cousin escaped. Turns out, even though he didn't serve my Lord, he wasn't a complete idiot. In fact, he was actually smart- just unfortunately loyal to the wrong side. Oh well.

He never got caught either. Good on him, I suppose.

I still was going to kill him when my master returned and freed me.

I don't know how much longer it was before my Lord rescued me from prison. The papers said that the 'notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black' was my Saviour. I wrote a letter to the Prophet telling them otherwise, but it never got out that my master saved me.

It wasn't long after that that I made good on my promise to kill my _dear_ cousin. I mocked the Potter boy afterwards- I'm surprised that the boy had the nerve to use the Cruciatus on me, but it sure was interesting! It even hurt a bit too- it was a bit like being with a very large and strong Stinging Hex, but it was over with very quickly and left me unharmed the way a proper curse _shouldn't have_.

I decided that even though my Saviour hated the Potter boy, I liked him somewhat. He was interesting. I'd kill him too, just because he was now my toy, but my master would be very upset if I killed Potter.

So Potter was spared my tender mercies- but that didn't stop me from having a bit of fun with him whenever I saw him.

Unfortunately, I never really saw him much after that. Quite a disappointment, that was.

A few years later, I was dueling with the Mudblood, the youngest Weasley girl and one of the Lovegood loons. Pathetic they were- It was three against one and I was _still_ winning. Clearly, Dumbledore had taught them nothing.

The stupid Weasley matriarch didn't like it much when I tried to kill her daughter though, screeching at me and interrupting my duel. I didn't take her seriously.

She was worth nothing after all, just a blood traitor! And I laughed and then a curse hit and I knew no more.


End file.
